List of New Stage characters
The following is a list of characters for Dream ☆ Team ~ New Stage. Main characters Dream Team Magical Girls '|丸山 はな|5 = Hana is a childlike girl who struggles with low self-esteem. She has trouble talking to others, and can sometimes have many doubts. However, when people get to know her better, she is very sweet and passionate on singing and drawing. As Dream Blossom, her element is dreams and her theme color is pink. She is voiced by Honnizumi Rina (Japanese) and Aimee Carrero (English).}} '|中村 ディナ|5 = Dina becomes more mature and she is very hardworking. She is not afraid to express her concerns to anyone if she feels something is wrong. However, she does still remain quiet and would often go back to her old self whenever she is in the right mood. As the renewed version of Dream Sparkle, her element is love, and her theme color is yellow. She is voiced by Hanazawa Kana (Japanese) and Laura Bailey (English).}} '|あすか カナン|5 = Kanan is an energetic and friendly girl with a determination to stick around her friends. She can sometimes have a problem with speaking before thinking twice, but is very loyal. She can also be a bit awkward around other people at times. As Dream Lightning, her element is inspiration and her theme color is red. She is voiced by Ogura Yui (Japanese) and Ashleigh Ball (English).}} '|青星 ゆい|5 = Yui appears to be bubbly and energetic at first, but when people know her better, she can sometimes show signs of being depressed and gets serious when fighting. As Dream Celeste, her element is creativity and her theme color is teal. She is voiced by Kato Emiri (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (English).}} '|春風 すみれ|5 = Sumire appears to be extremely shy and doesn't like to talk much to others. But at the same time, she is talented in cooking and gentle around animals. As Dream Miracle, her element is forgiveness and her theme color is purple. She is voiced by Sakura Ayane (Japanese) and Laura Marano (English).}} '|レニー・シュナイダー|5 = Renee is an exchange student from Europe, appearing to be an elegant upperclass lady. She shows great care for the girls and hates seeing anyone get hurt. As Dream Galaxia, her element is elegance and her theme color is orange. She is voiced by Saito Chiwa (Japanese) and Tabitha St. Germain (English).}} Warriors '|天海征二|5 = Seiji seems to have a pretty bad temper, but he shows a soft side, and he wants to protect his friends with whatever he has. He appears to have feelings for Yui. As Warrior Crystal, his element is care and his theme color is blue. He is voiced by Shimono Hiro (Japanese) and David Wald (English).}} '|ハル|5 = Haru is kind and becomes serious when fighting, showing a love for video games and anime. As Warrior Sonic, his element is strength and his theme color is green. He is voiced by Miki Shinichiro (Japanese) and Dallas Reid (English).}} Nebuland Nitrobistro Supporting characters '|星空 三春|5 = Miharu returns as an idol, and is still together with Kaylee. When you get a closer look at her, she appears to be a bit cold towards others and struggles with social anxiety. But in the end she turns out to be a caring person. She is voiced by Mimori Suzuko (Japanese) and Luci Christian (English).}} '|ケイリー|5 = Kaylee returns as an idol, and is still together with Miharu. She is now known to be a shy and sweet girl, who often fears for the worst. However, she is extremely cheerful and outgoing on stage. She is voiced by Serizawa Yuu (Japanese) and Julie Maddalena (English)}} Category:Events Category:Anime Category:Characters